1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device, an operation state management device, an information processing method, a program, and a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program, for analyzing the operation state of production facilities on a production line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known an operation state management device which receives input of a cause of stop of production facilities and repair informations to deal with the stop and then manages these inputs in time series.
Patent Reference 1 and 2 disclose devices equivalent to the above-described operation state management device.
Specifically, Patent Reference 1 discloses a device having a receiving unit that receives stop data including trouble data of production facilities and an input unit that inputs the details of trouble, wherein the stop data and repair informations are displayed together in time series when it is judged that the production facilities stopped because of a trouble.
Patent Reference 2 discloses a device having a Gantt chart preparation unit that prepares a Gantt chart representing the relation between plural causes of stop of facilities and the time when the stop occurred, and a display unit that outputs (displays) the prepared Gantt chart.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2001-67123 (laid open on Mar. 16, 2001)
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2000-123085 (laid open on Apr. 28, 2000)
If a certain production facility on a production line stops operation, this stop may cause the other production facilities to stop operation. In short, the production facilities stop operation like a chain reaction.
However, the devices disclosed in Patent Reference 1 and 2 can only display the operation state of one production facility in time series, when analyzing the operation of the production facility by using at least inputted information about a cause of stop.
Therefore, with these devices, it is difficult for a user to visually judge how the stops of the operations of the production facilities are interlocked. When the user attempts to grasp the chained stops of operation as described above, the user must switch the display screen each time.
Therefore, with the above-described devices, it takes time and labor to analyze the operation state of the production facilities.